El rey shaman ha aparecido
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Horohoro y Len XD


Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)

Serie: Shaman King

Pareja: Horohoro/Len

Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol

Dedicado a Aome Black

El rey Shaman ha aparecido

Hacia poco que el torneo de shamanes había acabado. El rey shaman seria anunciado públicamente dentro de unos días. Todos estaban curiosos sobre quien seria al rey shaman.

Horohoro no era la excepción… Quería saberlo para así pedir el favor de cuidar a olas plantas en caso de que el no lo pudiera hacer.

El había tenido miedo.

---Flashback---

En el campo de batalla las cosas se salieron de control, Hao había atacado a sus amigos e inclusive Horohoro vio como por unos instantes Yho había muerto. Y temía que esa era la suerte de sus demás amigos y de él mismo.

Le aterraba pensar así de Liserg y de los demás, pero Horohoro era alguien realista.

Todos sufrirían.

Y el también sufrió.

Enfrente de el, Hao lastimo a Len.

En un ataque de rabia, y mas que nada por impulso el lo ataco. Horohoro venció su miedo hacia Hao, quien obviamente era mas fuerte, y lo ataco. Había resistido muy bien los ataques que Hao le había lanzado, sin embargo antes de llegar a el se desmayo por toda la sangre que perdió.

Len había visto todo, la verdad sea dicha, temía por la vida de Horohoro, aunque lo negara sabia de antemano que amaba al chico de cabello azul.

Y con sus ultimas fuerzas izo lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Se sacrifico para salvar a su amado, sabiendo de las consecuencias, sabiendo que posiblemente Horohoro no lo amaba.

---Fin del Flashback---

"Fui un tonto" Se repetía mentalmente, sabia que de no haber sido por el lo mas seguro es que Len Tao siguiera con vida.

Habían pasado tan solo dos días desde ese terrible día en el que vio partir a su ser mas cercano.

Lagrimas.

Ese blanco líquido cristalino estaba saliendo de sus ojos. Desde que perdió a Len había sido como perder parte de su vida.

No comía lo suficiente, casi no hablaba, cualquiera que lo veía juraba que el chico se estaba dejando morir.

Sus amigos lo intentaron sacar de ese estado. Solo que no lo lograron, causando así que el chico se hundiera mas en la depresión.

Un día, Horohoro desapareció, Yho, Ana, Amidamaru, Manta y todos sus amigos lo buscaron.

Nunca supo quien fue el Rey Shaman.

Nunca supo que los dioses lo habían escogido a el por pelear con valentía contra Hao y demostrar amor.

Al ver los dioses que Horohoro intentaba suicidarse le prometieron algo.

A cambio de que el fuera un buen Rey, ellos resucitarían a Len.

Dicho y hecho Len resucito. Ambos tuvieron tiempos de dicha.

Aunque a la semana Len murió. Los grandes espíritus no podían haberlo revivido por completo.

Tras una semana Horohoro murió de tristeza. Ahora su corazón yace junto al de su amado Len.

Enterrados en una tumba yacía la inscripción: Se conocieron por el destino, por decisión propia se hicieron amigos, pero enamorarse estuvo fuera de su control. Aquí yacen ambos jóvenes que lucharon por un sueño y que por el murieron. Amigos del alma, grandes hermanos, que sus almas encuentren el descanso que se merecen.

En el funeral todos lloraron, las hermanas de ambos chicos se consolaban, el resto se negaba a creer lo sucedido.

Sus amigos estaban muertos.

Y con eso en mente se pusieron una meta: Vivirían y recordarían con gran cariño a sus amigos.

Ellos tenían una mente positiva.

Tras la muerte del rey shaman los grandes espíritus decidieron nombrar a otro rey. Nombraron a Yho, cumpliendo así el sueño de Ana de ser la esposa del Rey shaman.

_Fin_

Hola! Soy POK! (o Senko) y espero que este fic le haya gustado Aome-chan, una gran amiga, sinceramente….creo que matarlos fue cruel…no me mates U es solo que yo rara vez pongo finales felices…a lo mucho hago cosas cómicas… (Yami Senko: Alias fics con doble sentido) porque creo que no todos tienen un final feliz.

Sin embargo te lo dedico por varios motivos, entre ellos esta el que me ayudes en el curso aliviando la aburrida clase porque de ser sincera… la maestra no la hace muy divertida…

Espero que te haya gustado.!

Jya ne!

Y al resto de los lectores: Ojala y les haya gustado el fic loco de POK o Senko o simplemente "oye tu" XD Dejen review si quieren. Pórtense como sean felices.


End file.
